House of Traps House of Stakes, Rewritten
by BlackCat46
Summary: What if Vera was concerned about Jerome when Rufus had kidnapped him? If Vera had tipped someone off? Will she be there in time to rescue him? Please R&R. I own nothing. Mostly Jara with a bit of Trasper, Fabina, Amfie and Peddie. T for scary scenes.
1. Chapter 1

(Trudy's P.O.V.)

Vera came to me.

"Victor fired me. And I have some news for you, concerning Jerome."

"What about him? Is he safe?"

"He is, but I don't know how long for. Do you remember the tall person in black?"

"Oh, yes. That strange man, who likes old and creepy dollhouses? What's he got to do with Jerome?"

I continued packing up the exhibition.

"He's taken him. I don't know why, but he is threatening him."

I gasped and turned to Vera.

"What? Where is he? Do you have the number? Call him from my mobile. I want a word with him."

I was going to lie my way into rescuing Jerome. I didn't care if this nasty man killed me for it, I was going to help Jerome. Vera handed me my ringing mobile.

"Who is it?"

"I think you recognise my voice?"

"Ah, yes. Trudy. What do you want?"

"I want to give you the information I've discovered about the dollhouse that you were so interested in. I did a bit of digging about and now I want to trade the information for Jerome. But if I don't get Jerome, you don't get the information. It's a fair agreement, so take it or leave it."

"You're right. OK, I'll bring along Jerome. No tricks. But if you have no information, you lose Jerome."

"Fine. I will."

"Meet me on Jepwoood's Heath in half an hour."

"I'll see you then."

Vera looked at me in horror and shock.

"What are you doing? You don't have a clue about that dollhouse."

"Yes, but I have a way to rescue an innocent life. And if I take this-" I held up the replica mask "-I'll have a new way out of it. But if it comes back to him killing me in return for Jerome, then I'll pay that price."

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"I think I am, but I want to rescue Jerome. I am going to help him. I know you hate me, but will you do me one favour? Please don't tell Jasper what I'm planning to do. He'll want to help or stop me from going."

"OK, Trudy, I won't tell him. But be careful, for your sake and Jerome's."

"I'm always careful. Well, almost always."

Vera smiled at me. Then I had to grin back.

"Could you tell Jasper that I said goodbye if I don't get back with Jerome?"

"Yeah. But I'm sure you'll be back with him."

"I really hope so. But I mostly hope Jerome gets away first."

With that, I gave Vera a hug.

"See you later."

I ran the way to the heath. I was early, by about 5 minutes. When this man arrived, he held Jerome.

"OK, tell me."

"I want you to let go of Jerome first. Let him go."

He gave me a glare, but released Jerome, who walked to my side.

I whispered into Jerome's ear "I need you to run for it, now. I'll try to escape with you, but I'm not promising you. Go."

He left me alone with Rufus.

"OK, you got the boy. Now tell me what you've got about the dollhouse."

"I got Jasper to tell me more. I found out that the dollhouse gave the kids clues to tasks in tunnels under Anubis house that led them to the mask of Anubis. And this mask needs this gem to activate. Purple, little... And now I have this. I saw the dollhouse was crushed, but with any good luck, this might help you."

I was making it all up as I went along, but I wondered how much he'd swallow. These power-thirsty idiots you usually see on the telly always swallow the lies they want to hear when they're desperate. He took the mask out of my hands.

"Look, there's a little circular indentation just above the eyes. Where the gem fits in place. It needed a third eye."

What am I saying? I don't have a clue if this is even true!

"You clearly have much more knowledge than you ever let on in the first place. Come with me. You can help me with it."

"With what?"

"Getting the gem into the mask."

"Oh, come on! There's no way that's difficult! You pick up the gem, put in the indentation and bang, done! How in the world is that hard? It's not rocket science."

"Ah, I see. You don't want to help me, do you?"

"I gave you the information I had. That was our bargain. And don't you try to tell me that we didn't make a bargain, because I know we did. I have nothing more to give you now."

I hoped he wouldn't say I could give him my life, because that would be very annoying.

"You do."

"What is it?"

"Come over here."

"I need to know what you intend to do with me, before I come anywhere near."

"I'm not intending to kill you. Not yet. Just come here."

I went up to him, amazed by my own sure and confident step. He actually grabbed hold of my shoulders and kissed me. I felt my jaw drop in surprise. Whatever I was expecting, to be kissed was definitely not it. I kissed back, trying to make sure he got off me as soon as possible. I think he started to enjoy himself. I felt aware of somebody watching us and I tensed.

Then a loud shout.

"HEY! GET OFF HER!"

I looked about. Jasper stood there, furious with us.

"Let go of her, now!"

Rufus let go of me and glared at me.

"You told him."

"No. I had Vera dial the number... _Vera!_ I asked her not to tell anybody!"

Jasper said "Vera didn't. Jerome called me and told me that Rufus made you go and kiss him, that I needed to help you before he took you away again."

"Jerome? Where is he?"

Jerome came out from behind the tyre wall, looking slightly embarrassed and like his five year old self.

"Why did you tell him, sweetie?"

"I was worried about you, Trudy. When he made you kiss him, I panicked and thought he'd do something worse if it progressed. I called Jasper in the hope that he'd rescue you."

"Sweetie, you should trust me in the future. OK? But thank you, darling. You're growing into such a fantastic young man."

I hugged him, despite being in public where anyone could see us. He hugged back, and I could feel his smile as he gently squeezed me.

"Well, this is all very touching and that, but... Trudy, we need to pack up the exhibition and I'm sure Jerome has classes to go to. Rufus, in the future, do not use the students and staff to get what you want. And I think that trying to win Trudy around by kissing her is a pretty stupid idea."

"Fine. Maybe I could do _this _to get help from you?"

And he pulled out his knife and pushed it into me...

**What do you think's going to happen? Please R&R. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

(Jerome's P.O.V.)

Jasper and I both yelled as that psychopath stabbed Trudy. She fell almost immediately.

"What did you do?!"

"What I should have done when I had the lying little weasel in the barn. She lied her way through rescuing Jerome. She knew she'd have to pay for escaping me before, and now she's paying for it with her worthless life."

I fell to Trudy's side. She had a defiant glare on her paling face.

She gasped "I don't care that you've done this. I think you had every right. You're right. I did escape you. And now you have your revenge on me."

She muttered to me.

"The downside for him is that he hasn't managed any lasting damage. Look where the knife hit. No long-lasting damage. A scar, nothing worse."

I pulled the knife gently out of her, careful not to move it around and cause her any problems. She bled quite a bit and looked sick at the blood.

"Do you get sick when you see blood?"

"No, unless the blood is pouring out of a painful wound, I don't. Uh, does someone have the means to get me to the A&E?"

Jasper said "You sure we can move you? That wound looks pretty deep."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine."

"I hope you will be. You're too sweet and caring and perfect to lose."

Trudy gave him a huge smile. I just hoped she'd be alright. Meanwhile, I had to go to Dad's parole hearing. I needed a word with Mara about wanting to date her.

"Jerome, pass me that knife, please."

I picked the knife up, carefully as it was still covered in blood.

"No. You can't be trusted."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're a kidnapper, you're a psycho and, oh yeah. YOU JUST STABBED TRUDY!"

"So? Why can't I be trusted?"

"I just gave you _THREE _good reasons why I don't trust you!"

Jasper had already put plasters over Trudy's wound and lay her on the backseat of his car.

"Jerome, come on. Get in. We are taking her to the A&E."

I kicked Rufus in the shins, then got in the car.

"Nice kick, Jerome." Jasper spoke with appreciation.

Trudy said "Now, Jasper. Don't encourage him to kick people, he'll think it's OK."

"So, you'd be happier if he didn't kick him?"

"No. I'm just saying. I just wish he'd thought of it before. It wasn't a nice kick. Best I've ever seen in my life, more like! Thank you, Jerome!"

Jasper laughed and I bowed.

"Any time, Trudy."

At the A&E, we carried Trudy inside. She could walk, but it hurt her, so Jasper insisted on carrying her. Honestly, he was mad for her. Willing enough to carry her into an emergency room. I'd do it for Mara, any day.

( 4 hours later, at Anubis.)

I found Mara, doing her homework on her beanbag in a corner of the sitting room.

"Hey, Jaffray."

"Jerome! Where were you? I asked Victor if I could wait up for you!"

"Did you?"

"Yeah! The end of exhibition party ended hours ago! And your dad... he won his parole hearing!"

"Yes! That's fantastic! And, Mara. Will you please, please, please... go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!"

I kissed her. After the kiss, I said "Mara, there's bad news."

"What?"

"Trudy's had to go to the A&E."

"What?! Why?!"

"She was stabbed. Nothing serious, but she's lost a fair bit of blood."

"Now I'm worried. Vera's been fired for some unknown reason."

"Oh, no. So Victor's gone AWOL with Vera, Rufus has gone AWOL too and Trudy and Jasper are in the hospital. Great. Are the others all here?"

"No. Joy and Patricia aren't in our room and Fabian, Nina, Amber and Alfie are missing too. I think Eddie's with them. As we both know, Mick's gone back to Australia. So I think we have the house to ourselves."

"Let me check. I know we're here, as Amber uses couple names. So. Amfie, Fabina, Peddie, Viera, Moy, Trasper and Rufus are all out of the house. That just leaves us, Jara."

Mara smiled. Oh, god, that gorgeous smile. I love that beautiful smile. She's cuter than a baby kitten and it's mum.

"Hey, did you know you're so beautiful, that you make me just want to kiss you and hug you.?"

"Well, if you want to you can."

I kissed her again. She's so stunning...

"Whooo, Jara!"

A flash of several cameras. We turned and saw...

**Who do you think they saw? Please review! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

(Jerome's P.O.V.)

...literally everyone. Amber was screaming, and the other kids were applauding us. I wished I could just take Mara someplace else and hide away where they'll never find us. I mean, if you had such a gorgeous girlfriend, would you want people to intrude? I looked over the crowd of people and saw Trudy and Jasper, snuggling together. Mara rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yay! Jara!"

I glared at Amber, resisting the urge to do what I would have 11 years ago and stick my tongue out at her. Besides, Trudy's taught me not to do that. She's been such a stickler for manners and respect. I put my cheek on Mara's hair.

"Would you all mind?"

I led Mara out of there and we hid in the laundry room. Trudy had warned us before about going in there for anything other than getting and washing our laundry or finding her if things got desperate. But if it was for anything other than that, we weren't allowed in. We still hid there, though. I smiled at Mara, then we kissed again. Trust Trudy to walk in at that exact moment and ruin it.

"What are you two doing in here? I've told you time and again, you aren't allowed in here for anything other than your laundry. Now, explain yourselves."

She raised an eyebrow at us, her hands on hips, no smile. "I'm waiting. I want the truth."

"We were..."

"Planning homework!"

"Homework?" Trudy sounded disbelieving.

"Yeah."

"By kissing?" She had a hint of amusement on her disbelieving tone.

"Well, we were doing really well with our plans. And seeing as we're dating... oh, come on, Trudy! We all know you and Jasper end up doing the exact same thing, in here. We've got video evidence."

"We aren't sixteen years old. We don't hide in here, we have no reason to. That video of yours was a one-off. I was doing the laundry and he crept up on me."

I rolled my eyes at her in annoyance, but I smiled at her with some familial fondness. She refused to be a pushover this time.

"Go. You aren't allowed in here. And, I'm putting you both on washing up duty and cleaning duty for a week."

"But, Trudy-"

"No. No complaints. Be grateful I haven't consulted Victor and had a more serious punishment for you. Now, out of here."

She stood aside and pointed out of the door with a firm stare. She didn't smile, just pointed out.

"Go on, now, both of you. And if you don't go now, you will get more than just washing up and cleaning up after dinner every night. I will have to put you to no telly and get Victor to put you both in detention. I would prefer not to get Victor involved. I hate having to do this. Please just leave."

I growled "I will get you for this" as quietly as I could at her and pulled Mara out. She kept her head down as she silently stepped past Trudy, who still seemed firm. She still didn't smile at us.

(Trudy's P.O.V.)

I pointed out of the laundry room door, looking at Jerome and Mara. I was kind of upset that they'd been ignoring the rules. Jerome pulled Mara out, looking at me and growling something that sounded like a threat. Mara quietly went by without a word. I closed the door after them and put the washed laundry into the drier and then the dirty washing into the washing machine. I thought Jerome would be a little ignorant of the rules, he always has been. But I didn't expect it of Mara. I thought they'd have a _little _more respect for rules. I mean, OK, I don't expect them to be perfect. Nobody is. But I do expect a bit of respect for rules.

"Trudy? Where are you?"

Patricia's voice echoed in the house.

"Trudy?"

Then Jasper joined in.

"Hey, Trudy! Come on, sweetheart. Where are you?"

"Laundry room. Be out in a minute."

Instead, they came to me. Patricia grabbed one of my arms and Jasper the other.

"What's going on?"

"_We _are kidnapping you. And you are going to come."

I started wriggling and trying to escape.

"No, no, no! Get off me! I'll scream! Get off!" I started kicking and shrieking. They both dropped my arms and I shut up immediately, then ran away from them. I heard them chatting, then Jasper came after me as I hid in my bedroom, under my bed.

"Hey, where did you go?"

I didn't reply. I wouldn't move, no matter who tried to get me out.

"Trudy? Oh, come on, you cute little thing. Come out here."

No way. I'm staying here. The sooner he leaves, the sooner I'll come out.

"OK, I think I know where you are."

He looked under the bed at me.

"Found you. Come out here, Trudy."

"No. I'm staying right here. And you are not going to get me out."

(Mara's P.O.V.)

I knew when he held it up that he meant it. The little diamond in the ring sparkled with a tint of pink.

"Will you marry me, Mara?"

We were still in high school, but we were going to college in a month.

"Yes."

Jerome picked up my left hand and slid the small diamond ring onto my ring finger. We'd just got engaged!

(At supper.)

We had a takeaway meal and Trudy was nowhere to be seen. Actually, neither was Jasper. Jerome and I cuddled up as we ate.

Amber squeaked "Mara, what is that on your hand?"

I looked at my hand, then held up my right.

"Nothing. See?"

Jerome snickered.

"I thought I saw a sparkle."

"Have you been sniffing too much nail polish?" Jerome asked her with his usual fake concern.

"No. I just saw a diamond sparkle."

"Maybe that was just your imagination."

I smiled at Jerome, keeping our secret until Trudy and Jasper decided to make an appearance.

They did, eventually. Trudy's hair was everywhere and her eyes were red around the edges, but shining. Jasper was his usual extremely tidy self, though his hair was a little messed up. It looked like she'd been hiding in a bush. They sat down, curled on the sofa. When we all went to sit with them, Jerome and I stayed standing.

"We've got some news."

Amber said "Jara Jr.?"

Trudy and Victor both gasped.

We both started saying no. Then we decided to announce it.

"We're not going to be parents, but we're going to get married."

The girls squealed, the guys cheered, Trudy and Victor looked like they were gonna have a heart attack.

They both stood up and screamed "WHAT?!"

We nodded. Trudy burst into tears and ran away from us. Victor, on the other hand, smiled.

"Congratulations. Not only are you engaged, you succeeded in making Trudy cry."

Trudy came back in, minutes later, dry-eyed. She sat, curled up, on her own. Jasper tried to pick her up, and she curled up to him.

Then Patricia spoke for the first time, Eddie holding her hand.

"And we have some news, too."

Amber said quietly "Peddie wedding!"

Patricia and Eddie shook their heads.

"Not quite."

Joy looked like she already knew, her eyes on the floor.

Amber suddenly got it, but uncharacteristically didn't shriek it out.

Patricia said "We're going to be parents."

That got Trudy to cry again and press her face into Jasper's shoulder, gently. Victor screamed "WHAT?!"

Patricia said "There's more. Three months along, with twins."

Nina said "Eddie's got a twin, too. Freddie."

Victor said "Two babies? Is anyone else engaged or expecting?"

I actually expected Trudy or Jasper to nod. Trudy did, but Victor didn't notice. I wonder which it is? Probably engagement, they're always glued together.

Jerome had noticed Trudy's slight nod.

"Do you think they're engaged?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Victor, we have to tell you something."

"Let me guess, you're engaged?"

"No. We got married two days ago. And there's something else as well."

Trudy lifted her head up and grabbed his arms gently, whispering something. He murmured something back, then faced Victor.

"First, promise her that you'd not fire her, no matter what. She does need to be kept warm, safe and happy. Be nice."

He said "I promise I won't fire her."

"Good. Because Trudy's going to-"

Amber, Joy and Nina screamed "OMG-EEH!"

Victor said "Trudy, what?"

"I'm going to have a baby."

Her voice was almost muted, but she couldn't have screamed it any louder than that. And she was so quiet as she whispered it.

Victor said "Right. Fine. Just make sure it's quiet when it arrives."

Trudy nodded, her eyes on the ground and her hair everywhere. I don't think I've ever seen her like that, like a small child herself. She looked all meek and gentle, like she would get hurt badly if she didn't do as she was told. We all knew she wouldn't, but it was so sad to see her look like that.

Amber said "I've got some news."

We all looked at her, except Trudy and Jasper, who were busy. One crying, one soothing.

"Alfie and I... Are going shopping!"

We all laughed a bit at that.

Nina said "Fabian and I are going to go into space for a year before we go to college."

We all gave her a look. Then Joy announced "I'm going to a sports college in Australia with Mick."

At that, even Trudy looked up, distracted from her crying momentarily.

And a _very _familiar woman came into the room...

**And another chapter. Well, you all know the drill. R&R, please! Until next time, Random Dizzy. :)**


End file.
